nothing short of significant
by akaanee
Summary: A Fan Fanfiction of Shiori Yoshimitsu's 5 Special Days With You. Challenge by Sylviolin. Ulquiorra pergi, meninggalkan Orihime tanpa penjelasan apapun. Bagaimana Orihime menghadapinya? AU/Oneshot


Akane is baaack with the newest installment of an UlquiHime fic! Jadi ceritanya ini adalah sebuah fan-fanficton, yaitu fanfiction dari sebuah fanfiction! :D Geje ya? Untuk informasi lebih lanjut, hubungi forum Chellenge di Infantrum. :D Challenge ini berasal dari the wonderful Sylviolin! (smooch)

Fanfic yang mendasari fan-fanfiction ini adalah **5 Special Days With You **hasil karya **Shiori Yoshimitsu**, dan saya hanya mengambil secuil darinya dan mendalaminya (cieelah). Warning! Plot ngga jelas, jadi silahkan kalian baca dulu 5 Special Days With You agar nggak jelimet. Tapi baca ini langsung juga bisa kok. Now, happy reading!

* * *

Kamar itu gelap. Sengaja. Lampu dimatikan dan tirai ditarik hingga menutupi jendela, menghalangi semua cahaya matahari yang mencoba menerobos masuk. Pintu lemari terbuka, namun lemari itu sendiri kosong. Meja belajar di sisi ranjang pun kosong. Kotak-kotak kardus bertebaran dimana-mana, semuanya sudah disegel rapat dan dilabeli.

Di depan ranjang pemuda itu berdiri, lehernya tertekuk ke bawah menghadap telepon genggam yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Cahaya dari layar itu berpendar redup, dan menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat yang sudah selesai diketik berjam-jam yang lalu, namun tak kunjung dikirim.

Ia mendengar deru sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumahnya, dan bunyi klakson dua kali. Kemudian, dari ruang tamu seseorang memanggil namanya.

Dengan cepat, ia menghapus seluruh isi pesan itu hingga layar kembali menampilkan lembaran kosong. Ponsel itu kemudian ia lempar ke dalam tas dan ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

#

**nothing short of**** significant**

**A Bleach Fan Fan-fiction**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**5 Special Days With You © Shiori Yoshimitsu**

#

Orihime merengut ketika mendengar suara operator di ujung telepon. _"Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi..." _Lagi-lagi di-reject. Dengan frustrasi, ia melempar ponselnya ke ranjang, dan mulai mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan. Mengapa Ulquiorra tidak mengangkat teleponnya? SMS-nya juga tidak dibalas. Sudah seminggu Ulquiorra tidak masuk sekolah, tanpa alasan. Dan meskipun kesal, Orihime benar-benar sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu. Kesedihan melingkupinya, dan dengan desahan nelangsa, ia menghempaskan diri ke ranjang. Apa sebaiknya ia pergi ke rumahnya? Pikiran itu begitu menggoda, namun Ulquiorra sangat tidak suka bila seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di pintunya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Tapi Orihime harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra. Bagaimana bila sesuatu terjadi pada Ulquiorra? Perutnya melilit karena khawatir.

Maka dengan sorot mata membara, Orihime berjalan menuju rumah yang ditinggali Ulquiorra dan kakaknya, Grimmjow, bertekad untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada sahabatnya itu.

Mendekati rumah itu... rasanya ada yang aneh. Orihime mengernyit, dan memelankan langkahnya melihat rantai yang terlilit di pagar, dan jendela yang tertutup tirai. Biasanya pagar rumah Ulquiorra hanya di kunci gembok, bukannya di rantai. Dan setahu Orihime, kakak Ulquiorra selalu membiarkan jendela-jendela terbuka, kecuali pada malam hari. Dengan heran, gadis itu menggenggam besi pagar yang dingin. Rumah itu sepi, sunyi sekali. Ia menggigit bibir, perasaan khawatir yang aneh menggerayanginya. Ia menggenggam dan menggoyangkan rantai berat di pagar, memecah keheningan sore.

"Ulquiorra?" panggilnya sambil terus menggoyangkan rantai. "Grimmjow-san?"

Tak ada sahutan.

Ia berhenti, dan mundur selangkah. Kekhawatirannya begitu besar, hingga membuat dirinya sendiri takut. Orihime memainkan tepian _trenchcoat_-nya dengan gelisah.

"Ulquiorra?" panggilnya lagi, lebih lemah kali ini. Oh, ia ingin sekali menangis, entah mengapa. Kemudian sebuah tepukan di bahu mengejutkannya. Ia berbalik dan melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang ia kenali sebagai tetangga Ulquiorra berdiri di belakangnya. Orihime menatap laki-laki itu bingung.

"Grimmjow-san dan adiknya sudah pindah. Tadi pagi mereka berangkat, ke luar negeri," laki-laki itu menjelaskan tanpa diminta dengan sopan.

Kebas. Hanya itulah yang dirasakan Orihime. Semua inderanya seakan menumpul, suara laki-laki itu seakan berasal dari ujung terowongan yang sangat, sangat jauh. Kata-katanya menggema dalam kekosongan otaknya. Apa yang ia katakan? Pindah? Ke luar negeri? Grimmjow-san dan _adiknya...?_ Tidak – tidak mungkin Ulquiorra akan meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan –

...

Ia bahkan tidak sadar ia telah menangis. Menangisi kepergian Ulquiorra. Menangisi keputusannya untuk tidak menemui Ulquiorra lebih awal. _Tadi pagi _ya Tuhan. Tetes-tetes air mata itu mengalir turun dari pipinya, merembes ke kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan. Laki-laki itu panik, dan orang-orang lewat mulai memperhatikan mereka. Namun Orihime tidak peduli.

Yang ada hanyalah lubang menganga di dadanya ini dan sakit yang ditimbulkannya. Sakit yang begitu besar hingga rasanya ia takkan sanggup merasakan apapun lagi.

Ia jatuh, kakinya mendadak tak cukup kuat untuk menopang bobotnya. Jatuh berlutut di hadapan rumah kosong itu.

#

Ulquiorra menghempaskan diri ke kursi 26F pesawat Tokyo Air. Pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi dari rumahnya, pergi dari teman-temannya, pergi dari Jepang.

Pergi dari Orihime.

Bayangan gadis itu muncul di pelupuk matanya, dan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke kakaknya yang sedang digoda seorang pramugari cantik. Grimmjow menyipitkan mata pada gadis itu, aura mengancamnya merembes keluar, dan pramugari itu buru-buru mundur. Ulquiorra berganti memandang keluar jendela saat Grimmjow menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi disebelahnya. Mereka berdua diam, kegalauan yang dirasakan keduanya tidak cukup untuk diekspresikan dalam kata-kata. Maka, mereka memilih untuk bungkam.

Lagi-lagi ponsel itu berada dalam genggaman Ulquiorra, lagi-lagi pesan singkat yang sama persis di layarnya.

Lagi-lagi tak kunjung dikirimnya.

Memangnya bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan kepergian mendadak yang hanya diberi waktu seminggu untuk berkemas dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam satu pesan singkat? Ia yakin maksud sebenarnya takkan bisa tersampaikan meski dengan seribu pesan singkat.

Maka ia menghapus pesan itu, untuk beberapa saat kemudian ditulis kembali dalam kalimat dan susunan kata yang sama. Begitu berulang-ulang, hingga membuat dirinya sendiri bosan. Namun ketetapan hati untuk mengirimkannya tak kunjung ada.

_Apakah Orihime sudah tahu? _Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri sambil mengetik ulang pesan itu. _Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Mungkinkah ia akan membenciku? Rasanya aku takkan sanggup bila ia sampai membenciku, aku terlalu menci –_

Suara menyenangkan seorang pramugari bergema di speaker, memberitahukan bahwa pesawat akan segera lepas landas. Buru-buru Ulquiorra mengetik pesan itu _lagi, _jarinya menggantung bimbang di atas tombol _Send._ Di sebelahnya, Grimmjow menyuruhnya untuk mematikan ponsel, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi akan konsekuensi yang mungkin akan diterimanya, ia menekan tombol itu. Sesaat ia menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan sebuah amplop terbang menghilang dari pandangan, tanda pesan telah terkirim dengan pikiran kosong dan perasaan kebas, namun dengan segera ia mematikan ponsel itu.

Perpisahan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ringan. Tidak, justru ini berat sekali. _Persahabatan _ dan _perasaannya _pada gadis itu telah mengubahnya. Mungkin tidak di permukaan, ia masih saja Ulquiorra yang datar tanpa emosi. Namun segalanya di bawah itu telah dirombak sedemikian rupa oleh Orihime hingga ia bahkan tidak dapat mengenali dirinya sendiri. Meskipun Orihime sendiri takkan pernah tahu bahwa ia telah menyebabkan peubahan pada diri Ulquiorra.

Tidak, terhitung mulai dari saat pesawat ini lepas landas, ia bukanlah Ulquiorra yang sama ketika masih bersama Orihime.

Ulquiorra menatap keluar jendela, membisikkan sebuah ucapan selamat tinggal yang takkan pernah didengar Orihime.

#

Orihime tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di rumah. Apakah tetangga Ulquiorra itu memapahnya hingga ke apartemennya? Apakah ia berjalan pulang sendiri? Entahlah. Segalanya kini terlihat buram dan mengabur, telinganya kurang berfungsi akibat dengungan yang menyelimuti indera pendengarannya.

Berbaring telungkup di ranjang dengan aliran air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti, Orihime tertawa hambar. Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon bodoh yang diprakarsai seorang temannya yang jahil, mungkin Keigo. Sebuah lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Di sampingnya, ponselnya berdering, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang terasa seberat beton, dan meraih ponsel flip itu. Di layarnya tertera sang pengirim pesan. Begitu membaca nama itu, ia melempar ponselnya ke lantai, air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

Ia tidak ingin berhubungan dalam bentuk apapun dengan orang itu untuk sementara. _Sahabat _yang dikiranya dapat ia percayakan dengan hatinya yang rapuh. Namun kini hatinya berserakan di lantai, pecah dan hancur dalam serpihan-serpihan kecil. Padahal ia pikir Ulquiorra dapat menjaga hatinya dengan persahabatan yang mereka bagi. Kurosaki-kun jelas tidak bisa, jadi saat Ulquiorra masuk ke dalam hidupnya, ia dengan bodoh langsung _ber__pikir _ pemuda pendiam itu dapat – ia _pikir _– oh, ia memang sungguh naif.

Tidak, ia harus sendiri. Sendiri hingga ia bisa mengosongkan pikirannya dari sahabat yang telah menyakitinya.

Sahabat? Mantan sahabat, lebih tepatnya.

#

Perpisahan itu menyakitkan bagi kedua pihak. Namun mungkin saja, bila suatu hari bertemu kembali, sesuatu yang berbeda, dan lebih indah, akan datang menghampiri.

#

**OWARI**

**.**

_1 new text message_

_Read?_

_From: Ulquiorra :D_

_Maaf karena aku pergi tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahumu. Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatku. Selamat tinggal, Hime._

_Close_

_Delete?_

_Yes_

_

* * *

_._. Aku ingin menangis. Review, pleeeeeeaaaaaseee. :D

Akane


End file.
